The Ninja Turtles (2014 TV Series)
The Ninja Turtles is an animated action/comedy series, based off of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. The series has many influences from TMNT and a 2004 TV series, The Batman. The animated look was created by Deviantarts Jamce. 'Plot' When doused in a canister of ooze, four turtles, Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, and Raphael, are mutated, along with their rat father, Splinter, making them human-like. Splinter raised them and taught them ninjutsu and with the help of their human allies, April and Casey, the turtles must defeat their most dangerous foe, the Shredder, and his ninja army, the Foot Clan. 'Characters' 'Main Characters' 'The Turtles' *'Leonardo "Leo" - '''The Leader of the four turtles. He is courageous and very loyal and devoted to his master and he is the most skilled. He wears a blue mask and wields two katana swords. *'Raphael "Raph" -''' The team's hot-headed bad boy. He is intensely loyal to his brothers and sensei. Though he's the strongest, his anger acts as a weakness for him. He wears a red mask and wields a pair of sai. *'Donatello "Don/Donnie" -' The scientist and brains on the team. He is the least violent, but is more than willing to defend his brothers and friends. He wears a purple mask and wields a Bo staff. *'Michelangelo "Mike/Mikey" -' The easy going and free spirited party dude. Though all the turtles love pizza, he loves a little more. He is the least mature of the group and always makes jokes, but when it comes to defending his brothers and friends, Mikey knows when to get serious. He wears an orange mask and wields a pair of nunchucks. Master Splinter - 'The father and master of the turtles. He is a Japanese rat, who learned ninjutsu by watching and repeating his master Yoshi's moves. '''April O'Niel - '''The first human companion of the turtles, who she met when they saved her from Baxter Stockman's mousers. She later became a part time journalist. She often aids the turtles, whether she's helping them from the lair, in combat, or doing public work that they can't do. '''Casey Jones -' Another human ally to the team and love interest for April, who acts as a vigilante, using a hockey mask and sporting goods. He met the turtles after a battle with the Raph. Like Raph, he is very hot-headed and acts before thinking, making him and Raph very close friends. '''Allies Leatherhead - 'A mutated anthropomorphic alligator, with vast intelligience, that matches Donnie's. He aids the turtles on many occasions, using his brains and brawn. '''Professor Honeycutt/Fugitoid -' A scientist, saved by Donatello, after being attacked for his inventions, later in the series, his mind was transferred into his robotic servant. 'Miyamoto Usagi -' A skilled samurai rabbit, from a dimension, dominated by animals. He has helped the turtles many times, and has built a strong friendship with Leonardo. 'Murakami Gennosuke -' An indian rhinoceros bounty hunter, and a comrad to Usagi. '''The Justice Force * Silver Century -''' The leader of the secon Justice Force team and a parody of Superman. *'Turtle Titan -' The first Turtle Titan was Mikey, who wanted to help his favorite superhero, so he dawned a costume. The second Turtle Titan is Silver Century's great grandson, from the future. *'Joey Lastic - '''A founding member of the original Justice Force that has elastic powers. *'Zippey Lad - 'A member of the original Justice Force that has super-speed even when his current age has him confined to a wheelchair. He was later seen training the JF's new recruits. *'Dr. Dome - 'An original member of the Justice Force. Dr. Dome has the ability to control robots called Domeoids. He left the Justice Force following a squabble with Stainless Steel Steve over Battling Bernice. It was later revealed to have had a child named Ananda with Battling Bernice. *'Battling Bernice - 'A member of the original Justice Force. She was killed in action and was revealed to have had a child named Ananda with Dr. Dome. *'Stainless Steel Steve - 'The founding member of the original Justice Force. He has a metal saucer on his forehead that is capable of smashing through walls and withstanding any blows. *'Chrysalis - 'Member of the second incarnation of the Justice Force who comes from India. She can create an energy field similar to psychic telekinesis where she can form wings for flight, project energy blasts, and use her mind to manipulate objects. *'Ananda *'Tsunami - '''An aquakinetic Japanese superhero who is a member of the second incarnation of the Justice Force. He is somewhat similar to Aquaman and Namor. *'Raptarr''' - Raptarr is an Avian (a race of angel-like creatures with bird feet that were created by the Y'Lyntians from human slaves) who met the Turtles when it came to stopping the rogue Avian Mephos. In "Membership Drive," Raptarr joins the second incarnation of the Justice Force. *'Green Mantle - '''Al Gordon found a superpowered cape made by an alien tailor and used it to fight crime. In battle, Green Mantle's cape was knocked off and was found by a comic book fan. 25 years later, he is working as a security guard at a comic store when Dr. Malignus tries stealing the cape. After Dr. Malignus was defeated by Raphael and Michelangelo, the two Turtles give Al Gordon the cape back making him a hero once again. He is a spoof of Green Lantern *'Nobody - A police officer who was demoted to archive duty after Ruffington complained to the police commissioner that he was stalking him. Angered at this, Officer Longe became the superhero Nobody and received help from Michelangelo and Leonardo into stopping Ruffington. '''Lord Simultaneous - Lord Simultaneous is a Time Lord who is the Master of Time and Space. He once had an apprentice named Savanti Romero who tried to steal his Time Scepter and was banished to the 15th Century. Lord Simultaneous later took on another apprentice named Renet. Renet - '''Lord Simultaneous' second apprentice. '''Utroms *'Utrom High Council' - The governing body of Utroms that reside on the Utrom Homeworld. *'Council of Three' - A group of high-ranking Utroms who were among the Utroms that had crashed on Earth 700 years ago. *'Mortu' - An Utrom Captain that was among the Utrom that crashed on Earth 700 years ago. He takes his orders from the Council of Three. His name is "Utrom" spelled backwards. *'Utrominators' - In the dystopian future reality, amongst The Utrom Shredder's soldiers are enslaved, and apparently somewhat zombified Utroms. Some of these zombie Utroms are fitted into giant, winged, mechanic-like exo-suits, and are known as Utrominators. *'Guardians' - Human beings that protect the Utroms. Triceratons * Commander Mozar - A Triceraton with an eyepatch over his left eye and a robotic hand who is the leading soldiers of the Triceraton Army. He later sided with Traximus to overthrow Zanramon. * Traximus - A Triceraton warrior who befriended the Turtles during their visit to the Triceraton Homeworld. Later he becomes the leader of the Triceraton Republic after he overthrows Zanramon. *'Zog' - A Triceraton that was stranded on Earth. He sided with the Turtles to fight Shredder and sacrificed his life to defeat Shredder on his ship. The Ultimate Daimyo - '''The ruler of the Battle Nexus and the holder of the War Staff. He made himself known to the Turtles when he came to Earth to reclaim his son Ultimate Ninja after he was defeated by Leonardo. He is a close friend to Splinter '''Ancient One - An ancient ninjitsu master who had trained Hamato Yoshi and Yukio Mashimi. He Joined the Ninja Tribunal after the Tengu Shredder was defeated. Ninja Tribunal - 'A group of four ninjitsu masters who gathered the Turtles and four others to be their acolytes in order to combat the growing threat of the Tengu Shredder. *'Kon-Shisho - The Ninjitsu Master of Spirit. He was the first of the Ninja Tribunal to reveal his true form to the Turtles and the other Acolytes. * Juto-Shisho - The Ninjitsu Master of Weapons. He was the second of the Ninja Tribunal to reveal his true form to the Turtles and the other Acolytes. *'Chikara-Shisho' - The Ninjitsu Master of Strength who is the only female of the group. *'Hisomi-Shisho' - The Ninjitsu Master of Stealth who is the largest of the group. He doesn't speak as he embodies the three pillars of ninjitsu that consist of stealth, silence, and secrecy. Ninja Tribunal Acolytes * Adam McKay - A large human, who wields a war hammer and a ball and chain. Adam is good friends with Donatello and contributed ideas for the design of the Turtle Taxi. His avatar is the bear. *'Faraji Ngala' - An african, whose weapon of choice is an African Blade. He has become good friends with Leonardo. His avatar is the lion. *'Joi Reynard -' A japanese woman and wielder a rope dart and a staff. Joi is good friends with Raphael. Her avatar is the hawk. *'Tora Yoshida -' A japanese man. He is good friends with Michelangelo and wields a pair of sickles in battle. His avatar is the wolf. Cody Jones - In the Fast Forward series, Cody Jones was the great grandson of April O'Neil and Casey Jones. He was the one who accidentally brought the Turtles and Splinter to 2105. After Cody's parents passed away, his uncle Darius Dun took over O'Neil Tech as the CEO. In the event that Cody joins the Ninja Turtles in battle, he rides in the Turtle X battle suit. Serling '-' A robot butler who acts as the caretaker of Cody Jones. Serling is often be annoyed by the Turtles' antics. Starlee Hambrath - A young alien girl who works as an intern at O'Neil Tech and is a love interest for Cody. Enemies 'Foot Clan' Shredder/Oroku Saki/Ch'Rell -''' The main antagonist of the series and the leader of the Foot Clan, a secret organization of ninja that seek control of the city. He is the killer of Splinter's master Hamato Yoshi and was revealed to be an alien. The Utroms (except for Ch'rell) are a peaceful alien race who landed on earth during the feudal period in Japan, when they were transporting Ch'rell. Ch'rell took on the guise of Oroku Saki, A.K.A. The Shredder. * 'Tengu Shredder -' The original Oroku Saki that tries to take over the world. His original form was a giant demon until he tempted Oroku Saki, a former member of the ninja tribunal, to take over the world using his power. * 'Cyber Shredder -' A program created by Utrom Shredder as a backup identity in case he was defeated. Viral's attempt to gain Shredder's data causes her to merge with the data of the Utrom Shredder resulting in the creation of the Cyber Shredder. 'Karai -' The adoptive daughter of Shredder. She made herself known to the Turtles during a gang war between the Foot, the Purple Dragons, and the mob. After the Utrom Shredder was exiled by the other Utroms, Karai became the next Shredder. She and Leo share a rivalry, that borders a romantic interest. '''Hun - Hun is the Shredder's muscle, and leader of the Purple Dragons. He constantly seeks the Shredder's approval and leads the Foot into battle against the Turtles. He killed Casey Jones's father years earlier, and as such, is a particular enemy of Casey. Later in the series when it appears that the Shredder is gone for good, Hun returns to leading the Purple Dragons as a separate criminal entity, only to return to the Shredder's side when he returns. Baxter Stockman - The first arch-villain the turtles encounter, is a technical genius and mad scientist responsible for creating a series of mouse-like robots that can eat through practically anything. Portrayed to be extremely arrogant, Stockman often does his best to win the favor of the Shredder, but frequently fails leading to his general torture and ultimate dismemberment until only his brain and eye remained. Shortly before the Utrom Shredder was exiled to Mor Gal Tai by the Utroms, Baxter Stockman defected to Agent Bishop's side. Master Khan -''' Shredder's second in command of the Foot Clan and servant of the Cyber Shredder. He gained control of the Foot Clan following the Tengu Shredder's defeat. '''Amazonian Blade Bots/Karai Legion - Robots created by Stockman and modeled after Karai. Foot Ninjas - The Soldiers of the Foot Clan. *'Foot Tech Ninjas' - Foot Ninja that can turn invisible. Their cybernetic armor makes them faster and stronger than regular Foot Ninja. *'Elite Foot Ninjas' - The seemingly most-skilled members of the Foot Clan who serve as Shredder's personal guard and field commanders on specific missions. *'Foot Geneticist' - Foot scientists who created the underground monsters. *'Foot Police' - Also known as the Foot Gestapo, the Foot Police are Foot Soldiers empowered by Ch'rell in the episode "Same As It Never Was," where Donatello is transported by Ultimate Drako into an alternate reality where Utrom Shredder takes over the world. They served as security enforcers and patrolled the streets. They wore long trench coats with the symbol of the Foot present on their left shoulder which identified them as members of the police force. *'Foot Technicians' - Members of the Foot Clan that have cybernetic enhancements. *'Foot Mechs' - The robot soldiers of the Foot Clan that were created by Baxter Stockman. Foot Mystics - The seldom-seen magic-using members of the Foot Clan. Each one has powers over a classic element: Earth, Air, Fire, Water, and Metal. It is later revealed that they are the heralds of the Tengu Shredder. *'Metal Mystic' - Controls metal, can form blades that can stab, or tear enemies asunder. He can also create liquid metal and metallic dust. *'Earth Mystic -' Larger and more muscular than the other Mystics. He can create dust, sand, dirt and mud that blinds or overwhelms enemies, hurl large boulders, and tunnel underground. * Fire Mystic -''' He can create large flames and fireballs that packs a burning touch and explosive power. * 'Water Mystic -' He can make waves of water and choking giant bubbles that submerges someone and drown them. He is also capable of creating walls of ice as well as freezing. * '''Wind Mystic - The most agile and flexible of the Mystics. He can conjure powerful wind currents such as tornadoes and can dodge many attacks and is shown to run faster than other beings. Although all of the Mystic Ninjas can fly, the Wind Ninja is the fastest while in the air. Kappa Tengu - demons who serve the Tengu Shredder. Ultimate Ninja - The son of Ultimate Daimyo who first appeared to challenge Leonardo to the death to become the greatest ninja in the universe, to which he loses. During the Battle Nexus Tournament, he returns claiming to be the turtles' friend, but in reality he sided with Drako to kill Leonardo and the Daimyo to take control of the universe. Both fail and are sent drifting through the universe for countless millenniums, causing their bodies to merge into one. Both return to steal the Time Scepter and the Daimyo's war staff and send the turtles into different worlds. After the turtles escape they fight Drako and Ultimate Ninja until both the war staff and the Time Scepter turn on both and turn them into ashes. Lord Simultaneous then revives Ultimate Ninja into a child so that the Daimyo can raise his son once again. Drako - A dragon warrior that previously fought against Master Splinter at the Battle Nexus tournament. He became angry after losing and took his anger out on Splinter until the Ultimate Daimyo drove him away. He forms an alliance with Ultimate Ninja to kill the Daimyo in turn for the Daimyo's war staff. Both fail and are sent drifting through space for thousands of years, causing their bodies to merge into one. Agent John Bishop - A secret government agent from the Earth Protection Force . He first comes into contact with the Turtles during the Triceraton invasion. Although he at first appears to be somewhat of an ally, he in fact wishes to gain access to the Turtles in order to study their mutant DNA. Long after the Triceraton threat is over, Bishop continues to hunt the Turtles ultimately becoming one of their main villains for the majority of the fourth season. Bishop allies with Dr. Baxter Stockman and utilizes his technical knowledge. It was revealed that John Bishop was a soldier back in the 19th century and was experimented upon by aliens which granted him longevity. In Fast Forward, Bishop becomes the President of the Pan Galactic Alliance, and an ally of the Turtles ever since one of the aliens he held captive rescued. Savanti Romero - He was Lord Simultaneous' earlier apprentice until he tried to steal the Time Scepter and was banished to the 15th Century while transformed into a demon-like state. When the Turtles and Renet to the 15th Century. The Turtles managed to defeat him and Lord Simultaneous banished him to prehistoric times. Savanti later tried to amass an army of dinosaurs and invoke the "Ring of Fire" which he plans to use to cause all the volcanoes to erupt and push Earth out of the way of the asteroid. Savanti Romero was defeated by the Ninja Turtles and Renet. Rat King '''- Rat King started out as a prototype bio-mechanical super-soldier that was created by Agent Bishop's group using genetically manipulated DNA of alien, the turtles, Bishop, and Splinter. '''Lord Hebi - A snake villain who is the archenemy of Miyamoto Usagi. The Triceratons - The Triceratons are a warring alien race from the Triceraton Homeworld. with the appearance of a humanoid triceratops. The Turtles come into contact with when they are accidentally transported across several galaxies at the end of the first season while attempting to find the missing Master Splinter. The Turtles then become a public enemy of the Triceratons for harboring a fugitive known as the Fugitoid, who possesses a transporting technology that the Triceratons desperately want. The Triceratons wish to use Professor Honeycutt's technology to aid them in their war with a military group called the Federation. Later in the series, the Triceratons invade earth believing that the Fugitoid is still in hiding there when in reality he has gone to live with the Utrom on their homeworld. In the "Flash Forward" part of the series, the Triceratons are members of the Pan Galactic Alliance. * Zanramon -''' The Prime Leader of the Triceratons. He led the Triceratons into hunting the Fugitoid for the teleportation device that he had. He was later overthrown and shares a cell with General Blanque. * '''Monza Ram - Leader of the Triceraton All-Star Team. Later he and his team join Traximus' rebel army. * Zed and Raz - Two Triceraton sports announcers who cover the Tri-Sports Arena “games”. * Gruell - A Triceraton that was the Tri-Sports Arena Master. * Boss Zukko - A Triceraton who is the leader of a gang of Triceraton Rebels in Fast Forward. Darius Dun - One of the primary antagonists of Fast Forward. The uncle of Cody Jones and the CEO of O'Neil Tech who covers up his illegal activities. Sh'Okanabo - One of the primary antagonists of Fast Forward. Sh'Okanabo is a shapeshifting alien who planned the "Day of Awakening" on Earth. He is ultimately defeated by the Turtles after his "Day of Awakening" failed and he is killed after exposure to the sun. Viral - A female computeriezed system that is Sh'Okanabo's assistant. She can go into computer systems and infect them similar to a computer virus. Following the defeat of Sh'Okanabo, Viral possessed Serling and followed the Turtles back to the present. She came across the data of the Utrom Shredder and her attempt to encrypt it caused her and the data to merge into the Cyber Shredder. Inuwashi Gunjin - A group of four winged warriors who are controlled by Darius Dun. Their name is Japanese for Golden Eagle Soldiers. They later become allies of the Turtles after Darius Dun loses control of them. Dark Turtles - Evil clones of the Ninja Turtles created by Sh'Okanabo and controlled by Darius Dun. * Dark Leonardo - The Dark Turtles clone of Leonardo. * Dark Michelangelo - The Dark Turtles clone of Michelangelo. * Dark Donatello - The Dark Turtles clone of Donatello. * Dark Raphael - The Dark Turtles clone of Raphael Torbin Zixx - A mercanery from Fast Forward, who outsmarts the Turtles, claiming that his intentions are good, when in reality, he was smuggling weapons for other aliens or using the Turtles for his own benefit. Triple Threat - A three-headed alien professional wrestler, who was banned from wrestling for his violent moves and causes trouble throughout Fast Forward. His heads consist of a red head with a white face and dreadlocks on his right side, a one-eyed blue head in the middle, and a yellow head on his left side. Jammerhead - A Cyborg who is the leader of the Street Phantoms. Jammerhead and his Street Phantoms use their cloaks that enable to become non-solid, enabling them to avoiding attacks and go through solid objects. 'Episodes' 'Season 1' The first season is mainly about the turtles', who are about 12-13 in this season, training, before becoming a team, and Splinter being the one to travel to the surface and fight crime. 'Season 2' The second season is about three months after the last season, as the Turtles continue their battle against the Foot. April O'Niel and Casey Jones are introduced, along with Hun, Baxter Stockman, and Shredder. Gallery ninja_turtles_concept_preview.jpg|Promotional Image the_ninja_turtles_2.jpg|Season 1 Poster Ninja_Turtles_leo.jpg|Leonardo ninja_turtles__mikey.jpg|Michelangelo splinter.jpg|Master Splinter Category:Under Construction Category:Fanmade series